Don't Push It!
by VolturiPrincess16
Summary: When the three leaders decide to keep Bella against her will, what will happen? A story of love, loss and friendship. RXR! I don't own anything, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Don't push it!

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight.**

**Aro: But you wish you do!**

**Me: no I don't... (Looks from side to side)**

**Aro: I can see you do!! **

**Me: oh, shut up! I hate your blumming power (Walks off whilst Aro starts to chuckle)**

Don't Push It!!!!!

BPOV

I stood there beside Edward watching the three leaders whilst they made their decisions.

"Are you sure you don't wish to join us Edward?" Aro's voice echoed in the quiet room.

"I would rather not." Edward's voice came out steadily. Aro's face did not falter as he started talking again.

"And you Alice?"

"No thank you." Her voice was strained but still had her usual chirpy tone.

"And you Bella?" the question caught me off guard. Before I had a chance to answer Edward had pushed me behind him and had gotten into defensive crouch before me. Oh no, he was going to get himself killed because of me. Felix ran forward and tackled Edward to the floor. They fought for a while before Felix held him before Aro. The eldest Volturi leader stalked toward him with a look of pure hatred.

"No! Please stop, don't do anything to him! I'll do anything! Please just don't do anything to him!" My screams and pleads echoed in the cavernous hall. All vampires turned to stare at me with either disbelief or confusion covering their faces.

The only one to have a different reaction was Aro. His face showed happiness and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"This is interesting," he walked toward me and I inwardly cringed as he put his hand on my cheek, "You would give your anything for someone like us? A soulless murderer." This made me angry and I couldn't help but contradict him.

"You don't know anything about his soul." My voice showed stubbornness but you could hear the underlining of fear.

"That's true," he started to chuckle lightly before putting his lips to my ear, "Remember what you said." Before I could answer he bit down into my neck. I screamed as the venom shot through my veins. Before I blanked out into pain I heard a scream of pure sadness.

APOV (Aro)

I wanted her blood more than anything as I bit down. I stopped myself though; when she wakes I will make her my mate. I heard the sadness in Edwards scream.

"Alec," the young vampire stood straighter, "Take care of them. I don't want anything interfering with Bella when she wakes." He nods and cuts of both Alice's and Edward's senses.

Santiago and Demetri took them away to be burned. It was a shame really; they would have made such excellent guards. I walk over to my throne and dismiss the rest of the guard; with a bow they left the room leaving me and my brothers alone.

"What will you do about Sulpicia?" it was Caius that had asked this question. I turned to him and gave him a steely glare.

"What I do with my soon to be ex-wife is none of your business." They both send me looks of disbelief. I am usually totally faithful to Sulpicia but when I laid eyes on Bella my world came tumbling down; only she mattered. I laid eyes on her twitching and moaning in pain on the floor.

I rise from my seat and slide my hands under her; picking her up in a bridal carry. I then run to my chamber where I gently place her on my bed.

"So it's true," I turn to see Sulpicia standing in the doorway her arms crossed. "This is the whore you have decided to choose over me." Her tone was harsh, leaking with venom. I ride swiftly and grab her throat pressing her up against the wall.

"Speak about her that way again and I swear to god that I will not let you live another minute. You're lucky that I am letting you become a member of the guard other than me killing you." Her eyes widened with such fear anyone would have thought I had set her alight right there and then. I release her from my grasp and she stumbles to the floor. I walk over to the bed once more and sit beside Bella, taking her hand in the process.

"This is not over." I hear Sulpicia's faint threat before she left. I allow a low growl to escape my lips before turning back to Bella. She will be the most beautiful and powerful member of the whole Volturi. I didn't know for sure but I had a faint sense that she would be.


	2. Tell me the truth

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own Twilight**

**Aro: Wait why did I go for Bella again?**

**Me: Well... I don't actually know! But hey it's my story so shut up and watch**

**Aro: *sulks* Fine! **

Tell me the truth!

BPOV

The pain was too much, it was slowly moving toward my heart.

Thump, thump, thump! Silence.

Nothing, there was nothing else. Slowly I pried my eyes open. They were met by a pair of red orbs staring down at me. My instincts took over and I swung off of the bed which I was lying on.

"Calm Bella, you are safe. Please come to me." I looked him over, his long black hair tied back with a clip, his black suit prim and proper. He smiles at me and extends his hand, the invitation was very hard to decline but I held my own.

"Where is Edward?" my voice was strange to me. To high, but somehow right. Aro's face changed then at the mention of Edwards name, it turned to pure hatred. I backed up against the wall, too scared by him to stay that close. He moved slowly around the bed to me.

"You will not mention that name again, my sweet. You are my mate now, and you will do as I say." As he finished he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head down to his. He crushes his lips to mine, trying to force a response out of mine. My hands- I swear- worked on their own and took fistfuls of his hair; pulling him to me.

"See my dear; it isn't that bad with me." I pulled back from him as something flared in my throat. It ripped through me like someone had shoved a knife down my throat.

"Aro! My throat, make it stop." I put my forehead on his chest and he breathed a chuckle.

"You're thirsty my dear. Come we'll soon see to that." He took my hand and pulled me out of the door. A strong aroma hit me as I exited the door, my instincts took over and I let out a low growl. I pull my hand free of Aro's and run. I make my way down a long corridor and open a large wooden door which I remembered. Not just three days ago I had walked in these doors as a human. I flung them open and a huge group of humans were there.

Aro came up behind me then.

"Take your pick, we will wait for you to finish before we eat." I looked at him over my shoulder and he gave me an encouraging nod. I took a deep breath; which was a bad mistake because the smell of the humans in the room drowned all my other senses.

I singled out one human, this human I knew all too well. Lauren stood there staring at me. An evil grin grew on my face as the shock consumed her face.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Get away from me you freak!" I just let out a low chuckle. Walking up to her I grab her throat.

"Not the most appetising look but you'll have to do." I sink my teeth into her neck and start to drink. The blood pooled into my mouth as I drank in an eager rush. She was done before I was, I through aside her empty carcass and pick out another.

Two humans later I am quite full so I step back and let the others take their meals. They are so graceful but there is one in particular that I watch.

Aro bit and drank with such grace it was like watching a film that was so good. When they had finished Heidi and Jane took the carcasses out of the room. The masters went and sat in their thrones. Aro looked at me and inclined his head for me to come to him. I walk hesitantly toward him. When I am standing before him he grabs me around the waist and pulls me down until I'm sat on his lap.

"Mio caro, hai fatto bene con la tua alimentazione prima." His voice whispered seductively in my ear. **(Translation: my dear, you did well on your first feeding.) ** I turn and look into his eyes and they were a brighter red then they were before. He smiles at me and I almost melt in his lap at the intenseness of it. A low snarl broke my focus and I turn to face a blonde haired woman. She strode toward me.

"Aro, you chose HER!!! Look at her; she's as ugly as an elephant's backside. (**Don't ask, first thing that came into my head)** She probably won't even satisfy you." These accusations were quite hurtful. I stand from Aro's lap and walk toward the female. At my approach she took a defensive position. I mirrored her and we began to circle each other. She struck toward me and pushed me to the floor.

I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. Standing again she ran toward me; her teeth are bared. I hold out my hand and glare at her. She threw herself at me again. This time I caught her by the throat and held her there. She writhed and thrashed in my hold but I didn't let go.

"I think we should take justice on this." This was Aro's voice. I turn and see him nod his head to Demetri and Felix, they walk toward me and grabbed the blonde haired woman.

"Ah, Sulpicia. I did warn you not to do anything like this. Now you must pay for this." His voice was deadly calm.

"Death, that should be your punishment." His voice scared me, it was way to calm.

"Agreed." Caius of course would agree to death.

"Agreed." Marcus bored expression was looking at the floor. Aro held his hand out to Caius who walked forward; lighter in his hand. I understood then, quickly I turned my head away from the scene; knowing I couldn't take it.

There was a keening sound, like metal being ripped apart. And then a roar as the flames took her away. I looked back to Aro his face was glazed over. I stepped back and all heads turned to me. I made myself look up again and caught Aro's eyes. He took a step toward me and once again I took a step back.

"Bella, please?" he held his hand out to me and I looked at it as if it were a venomous snake, ready to strike me.

APOV

She watched me, only fear present in her eyes.

"Please..." before I could finish she turned and ran out of the room. I stood there staring at the place where she had left.

"Brothers, I will find her. I am finishing today's council. I'll see you tomorrow." Finality rang in my voice. I ran, following her fresh scent trail.

When I found her she was in our room. I looked at her and she was just staring at the opposite wall.

"Why Aro? Why couldn't you have warned me about what you were doing?" her voice was shaky from what she had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry my love, I thought you knew what was intended to be done." I sit down beside her on the bed and she cuddles into my side.

"Just promise me one thing." Her voice was still shaky but almost back to normal.

"What is that?" curiosity washed over me, what could I do to make her happy?

"Don't leave me like Edward did." She looked up at me and I see sadness seep into her eyes.

"Non paragonarmi a lui. Era un idiota a lasciare te, non ho mai lo farà." **(Translation: don't compare me to him. he was an idiot to leave you, I will never do that.) **I turn my head and kiss her hair. She will need time but I will make her mine. Soon.


	3. You're mine!

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight **

**Jane: Did you know, that you really do want to own twilight**

**Me: Oh, shut up!**

**Jane: OK (Glare at me)**

**Me: OK!!! Ow! That really hurts; OK I want to want twilight!**

**Jane: better!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my parents have banned me from Fanfiction during the weekdays so I can only go on in the weekends! Oh well, here I hope you enjoy it! And thank you sooo much for the reviews guys, you're the best! xxx**

You're mine!

BPOV

I had been with the Volturi for 5 months now. I had found out that my power was a mind shield, but I could also copy other vampires powers for a while- this was very useful. Thankfully Aro hadn't pushed me to do anything I didn't want to. Kisses and hugs were as far as I would go so far; I was still not comfortable about being his mate. At the moment I am in the library, reading one of my favourite books. I can hear everything around me so when the door opened I could instantly tell who it was. Aro.

"Bella, are you ok? You seemed a bit down lately." His face was stolid, like all the other times he's asked me this question.

"There's just not that much to do here. I've read every book in the library; I've gone very where permitted in the palace. It's almost driving me crazy!"

"I have an idea to keep you preoccupied." He winked at me suggestively. I stood up and walked up to him, bringing my hand up and smacked him.

"You're a pervert." His eyes flashed black, and an expression of pure anger rose into his face. I drew back, scared at what he was going to do.

"Oh my dear. You shouldn't have done that." He walked toward me and grabbed my wrists, pushing me against the wall in the process.

"Please let go of me..." my pleads' were cut off as he covered my lips with his. When he pulled away he pulled me into his arms and flew us to our room.

When we got there he laid me on the bed and ripped off his jacket, throwing it against the wall as if it disgusted him.

His face had an evil smile plastered on it; the thought sent a seductive shiver down my spine. My mind was screaming questions at me.

Why am I allowing this? Why am I not disgusted with the thought of letting him touch me? All good questions but none of them I could answer considering he had finished undressing and I sat there fully clothed and marvelling at his beauty.

The smooth plains of his chest, those long legs and most of all his...

Before I could even think it he pounced on me, tugging at the close fitting dress that covered my skin. The fabric tore from the seams leaving my body free for him to do as he wished.

His red eyes darkened with the lust he was obviously feeling.

"You're beautiful. Why didn't I take you before?" his voice was strained, as if he was trying to control himself. Letting the monster in me have free reign I pounced on him. Pushing him up against the wall and attacking his mouth.

His response to this was a low growl. I opened my eyes to see his boring into mine. Without warning he threw me off of him and onto the bed. He prowled over to me, his face predator like.

"Now my pretty little Bella. You shall me what I have been waiting for, for 5 months." The way he was watching scared me but I kept a straight face.

"Well if you want it, come and get it." Before the words had come out of my mouth he pounced on me. He had pushed himself inside of me before I knew what was happening. Fear crept over me; I had heard that the first time really hurt. He obviously was not being careful with me; he started thrusting before I could even register the pain. Damn vampire was good; I had to give him that.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" his tone was smug; he knew he had me where he wanted me.

It was 5 hours before we came out of the room. I had to substitute a new dress from the closet. It was fully black and had blue lace around the neckline, it complemented my eyes well.

"Bella may I give you something?" Aro was going to give it to me whether I liked it or not so there was really no point in arguing.

"Yes Aro, you may." I turned on him just in time to see him pull a black box from the cupboard.

"Every Volturi member should have one. I didn't give it to you before because I didn't think you would want it." From the box he pulled a glistening necklace. On the end if the chain laid the Volturi crest. A red ruby was centred in the middle.

Aro walked to me and lifted my hair before placing it around my neck. I look down at it and am in shock. There next to the ruby was a sapphire- my birthstone.

"Aro how did you know?" he chuckled lightly behind me.

"This is a very special necklace. I had it made especially for you, I knew your birthday was in September because of... err don't worry." I look at him confused. I hadn't told him when my birthday was, so how did he know?

"Well thank you very much. It is so beautiful." I lay a kiss on his lips and we walk to the throne room.

When we reach the door we enter and go to the awaiting throne.

"Oh, I see you gave it to her then." It was Caius who had spoken; he was staring at my necklace. A small smile had grown on his face.

"Yes, I did brother. Thankfully she accepted it without a fuss." Aro's voice was amused.

"Well it is good to have her officially one of us." This was Marcus who had spoken.

"I was one of you even before I had the necklace. From the day I woke from the change I was one of you." The three leaders turned to look at me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh so true. I believe a ball is in order, so we can show off our new member and her talent." Without warning Heidi and Jane start to clap and jump around. I turn and look at them confused. We had grown to be good friends in my time here.

"Shopping!" they both shouted in unison. They ran toward me and pulled me away. Inwardly groaning I gave Aro a farewell kiss then went off to my torture.


	4. Misunderstood!

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight!**

**Alec: but do you?**

**Me: maybe!**

**Alec: tell me!**

**Me: no (walks off)**

**Alec: hey!**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner! You guys are the best, carry on reading and if you want something to happen ask for it, your wish is my command! But seriously, thanks guys I love you all! XoxoxoxoxoxO**

Misunderstood

APOV

I had put my foot in it this time. She had recognised that I knew when her birthday was, I should have made up another excuse; I had almost spilled about knowing about the party and her birthday.

She was feisty and persistent, if I told her about Edward questions would start coming up. It was only a matter of time until that stupid Cullen coven came knocking and checking up on them. I had told Carlisle that they had joined the Volturi at their own free will. Such lies could only be told by a skilled liar, the only person I wouldn't lie to was, well, me!!!

"Aro?" the voice echoed throughout the castle, clearly belonging to my love.

"I'm in the throne room Bella." Hearing her light footsteps nearing me I sat on the throne making my face becomes an emotionless mask. As she enters the room I take in her appearance, her hair falls down her back in brunette ringlets, the silk red dress clings to her curves nicely, the low cut v-neckline leaves little to the imagination, the Volturi pendant lies gently above her cleavage swaying gently in time with her walking.

"I was wondering Aro, would it be possible for me to go out into town? I do miss it, being able to go outside that is." I brace my hands together and look at her, her face is pleading a gentle smile enhances her beauty.

"I'm afraid you can't my dear." Her face falls, slowly turning to anger.

"Why not?!?! I spend all my time here!" she stomps her foot on the floor as if she were two years old.

"The reason my dear for this answer is because I want you for myself." My face breaks into a grin as I watch her eyes cloud over with lust.

BPOV

He grinned at me, I knew what he meant and I felt my body shift toward him. Needing him to fulfil my wishes. Slowly, tauntingly he rose from his seat and walked toward me, his eyes were leaking with passion, lust and desire. Oh boy, however much I wanted this, I will NOT be able to go out either way! Damn, there goes my dignity and plans out of the window!

"Wait, if you want me I have one thing to say to you." I held my hand out to stop his advance. He looked at me his face clearly confused.

"And what might that be my dear?" his voice gentle but still confused.

"Catch me!" I turned and ran, not wanting him to catch me just yet. I wanted this to be fun. Turning the corner I had to dodge the twins who were grinning at me with amusement.

"Keep him busy." I shout at them as I ran off. Knowing they would not disappoint me I hid in one of the spare rooms, listening for any advance. From down the hall I heard Jane and Alec talking to Aro.

"Aro me and Alec were wondering if we could take the Bentley for a drive later." Jane's angelic voice rang through the corridor reaching me clearly.

"Yes, fine, whatever! Now if you'll excuse me!" Aro's voice was clearly annoyed.

"But Aro, Felix and Demetri both broke the gear shift so we can't! Can you help us fix it?" Alec's explanation was so funny considering he was whining! I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"No!!! Get them to fix it, now MOVE!!" he was really getting stressy, I heard his footsteps advancing. SHIT! I needed to hide.

"Bella, your little decoy won't work, I know you're in there! Now you can come out or I can come in after you!" he was just outside my door, I slid under the bed and tried to stay as still as possible.

"1, 2, 3.... Fine I'm coming in!" the door swung open hitting the wall in the process. "Bella-dumpling, I know you're in here, Bella, Bella Bella Bella dumpling Bella dumpling bella-ella bella-ella!" **(A/N Sweeney Todd if you don't know, Lucy does it to the Beadle!)** he moved closer to the bed, he knew where I was!

The fold of the bed sheet lifted and his face peered under, an evil glint was in his eyes.

"Hello poppet!" **(Pirates of the Caribbean anyone?) **his grin did not falter as I let out a low squeak. His long muscled arms came round me and pulled me out from my hiding place.

"Get off of me!" I screamed playfully, hitting him in the chest but only gently.

"Oh, I don't plan on letting you go whatsoever for a while." A smirk crossed his smooth features.

(**A/N lemons warning) **

"Keep it down this time!" this comment came from Caius, who knew he was such a joker? Turning round I feel Aro's arms go around my waist in an embrace.

"You're mine tonight." His voice was seductive, his lips moved to capture mine before we both fell onto the guest rooms bed.

"I'm yours always." I murmur against his lips. His hands come down to undo the zip of my dress and gently slid it down my body. I wasn't in the mood for patient, grabbing the collar of his jacket I flung it off of his arms, before ripping his shirt off. The smooth planes of his chest were in my reach as I slid my hands down it. A shudder of desire ran through his body, as a seductive purr escaped his lips. We lay there, naked, our lips attacking each others. With a grunt he pushed inside of me. Rocking back and forth he let out a low moan.

"Faster Aro, I need you baby!" I murmured into his ear.

"All in good time my dear." He whispered tauntingly, slowly he started going faster. When he released himself inside me he pulled out with a sigh of satisfaction.

"I love you Aro." I murmur as I lay on his stomach.

"I love you too Bella." He kissed my forehead gently.

"And I love you both now make this bed and come back to the throne room! We have company!" Caius' voice echoed throughout the castle followed by laughs from the guard. Once we were dressed we went to the throne room.

Standing right in the middle of the room where people I knew all to well!

"Bella? What are you doing here?" The blonde questioned me.

"Hello Carlisle!"

**Sorry it's short! But I have news, Jamie Campbell Bower (Caius) and Bonnie Wright (Ginny Weasley) are apparently getting married! I am NOT impressed considering I want Jamie Campbell Bower! Life is sooo unfair! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**MrsGeorgiaMalfoy!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxO**


	5. Goodbye

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own twilight**

**Aro: No you don't**

**Me: Shut up! They'll believe me!**

**Aro: No they won't… will you (audience shakes heads) see?**

**Me: Oh shut up (runs off crying) **

**Heya guys, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded lately it's because my mum has banned the sight on the main computer so I have to use my school laptop, this now means I can't do anymore lemons or swearing! I'm so sorry once again, I hope you can forgive me! **

BPOV

"Hello Carlisle." I kept my voice calm and genuine as I watched the look of shock cross the five vampires faces.

"Bella?" It was Esme who spoke; she had been like my mum when I was still human. But looking at her now all I could see was a nuisance, a threat to my family.

"Yes, it is me! Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer?" I didn't mean to snap but it annoyed me that they were always staring.

"We're sorry Bella, but we didn't realise you were a vampire! It's a bit of a shock." Carlisle's voice had only reached above a whisper.

"I'm sure!" again with the snapping, I had to break that!

"We only came to find out how Alice and Edward were. Where are they?" Rosalie sounded calm and courteous but I could hear the underlining of suspicion. Backing up into Aro's arms I looked up at him for an explanation; he never actually said what happened to them.

"I'm afraid they are on a vacation, a permanent vacation." His voice –although dead sexy- rang with annoyance.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Carlisle's expression was the same as I felt- confused.

"They are dead." A ripple of gasps escaped the cullens lips and I was confused to find my own let out a gasp. I tore my arms from his hold and backed away from him. His eyes betrayed no emotion but he reached for me once more.

"Bella? Darling, calm yourself." I just shook my head in defiance.

"You evil, cruel, merciless b…." I could not finish the sentence because his hand had covered my mouth and he was glaring down at me with fiery eyes.

"Don't you DARE speak to me in that way. I am a god in your eyes, you ungrateful wench." Acting on instinct I sunk my teeth- which were dripping with venom- into his pale hand. As he staggered back in pain I turned and ran. Crashing through the oak doors and into the streets- luckily it was now night time so no humans were around.

I ran as fast as I could, using my new-born strength to propel myself forwards. I had to get away, from Aro, from Italy, from my life! Looking down a my neck I saw the Volturi pendant swinging gracefully above my cleavage. Taking it in my hand I ripped the chain from my neck and letting it fall with a soft thump to the earthy floor. Goodbye Volterra, goodbye the Volturi for now at least

APOV

Her venom still etched itself inside my palm. I couldn't believe that she would have the sheer nerve to try something like that. After she had left I had sent Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec to look for her. Right now I'm pacing in my private study as I await news, when they found he she will rule the day she was born. That's when I heard the light footsteps coming up the hallway followed by a light knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened fractionally and Jane's head poked through cautiously.

"Master, we found something." I nodded for her to continue so she walked in fully and held her palm out. Laying there was the Volturi pendant that I had given to Bella, she must have dropped it!

"Any other traces?" it was a pointless question, I knew the answer already.

"I'm afraid not sir. But we'll keep looking."

"Thank you Jane, you may leave now." I heard the light scuttle of feet as she exited the room.

_Where ever you are Bella, _I thought to myself, _remember you are mine. Nothing will change that and I will find you and make you mine again._

**Sorry it's short but I didn't have much time. This is due to the fact that I am playing bottom in an all girls version of midsummer nights dream! I hope to write more soon. Thanks for everything.**

**MrsGeorgiaMalfoy**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Back Home

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Don't judge me but….. I don't own twilight! **

**Aro: no you…. Wait a sec, did you just say that?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Aro: WOW!**

**Me: yay, I shocked a vampire!**

Once again my poor little duckies I'm sorry that I haven't updated! Don't kill me, I'm so sorry guys, I feel like I've neglected you all *slaps wrist* Bad me! Oh well, here is the next instalment of our delicious fanfic… sit back, relax and watch te magic unfold!

BPOV

I was on a plane going to the place I knew I would be mostly safe. Forks. The venom started to fill in my eyes as I thought of the memories, me and Edward, Jacob, Charlie, everyone.

"Excuse me madam, are you ok?" looking up I noticed a young male attendant looking over me, his eyes showing worry as he saw my eyes.

"Yes; I'm okay, thank you." His hands- shaking violently- came up to point at my eyes, his pulse quickening. "Don't worry, they're contacts, I'm going to a party." My voice was calming and I immediately heard his pulse slowing.

"Oh okay, that's okay then I thought you were a vampire… never mind!" it shocked me that he new what I was, but I kept my face stolid.

Once we had landed I thanked the high heavens that forks' weather had kept up its normality, it was raining and the sun had hidden itself behind the thick darkening clouds. I stepped out of the airport and called down a taxi. The driver looked at me with evident lust clouding his whole body, he had to cover himself to his own embarrassment. Gently putting the money into his hand he started the long drive. On the drive I was clouded by thoughts of Italy and my family. The tall god like creature, his dark hair, his crimson eyes, and the cupid-bow lips, Aro! I couldn't get him out of my mind. His smooth voice rang in my thoughts, "You ungrateful wretch….."

"We're here." The driver's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Forcing a smile onto my face I thanked him and gracefully got out of the taxi. I felt his leering eyes on me as I walked up the road and into the forest.

After about 5 minutes of walking I came across a smell that burned my nose intensely. Grasping my hand over my mouth and nose to staunch the smell. It came into view, the form I knew so well. Jacob, but not him, his wolf! After about 2 seconds two others flanked him, Sam and Paul. They took a defensive stance and their lips pulled back to show their glistening white teeth. The Jacob wolf cocked his head to the side and softly whimpered.

"Heya Jake." Comprehension flashed over the three wolves faces. The Sam wolf and Jacob wolf walked into the deeper part of the forest and came back in human form.

"Bella?" Sam looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm back!"

APOV

Where was the one place in the whole world that she would go? That she would feel most wanted, most comfortable? My mind was in full working mode. That's when my door was knocked on. Jane's fragile frame walked through my door slowly, head down.

"Anything?" her red eyes peered up at me.

"Nothing sir. Only that she took a plane to America." Her eyes started to sparkle slightly as she saw the smile grow on my face. Stepping towards her I drew her into a hug, before raising her face into a passionate kiss. Her hands gently came up my and grabbed hold of the collar of my shirt. When the small hands tugged harder I knew this wasn't right, I had been lying to myself, I was in love with Bella. Nothing could change that, I would go to the end of the Earth and back to find her. As I realised this I roughly shook Jane from me, her touch repulsing me almost.

"I'm sorry dear one. I shouldn't have done that." Looking away I could feel the venom tears that would never fall well in my eyes. I needed Bella, her touch, her scent, as I said before, she is mine!

"No master, it is I who should be sorry." Turning I saw her face fall into one of pure sadness, pulling her into a hug it dawned on me. The one place Bella would go…

"FORKS!" Jane jumped out of my arms in surprise. She looked at me with deep confusion in her eyes. Gently I shook my head at her ignorance. Why hadn't anyone thought of this before?

"The one place Bella would go, the one place she would feel safe…. Her hometown….. Forks." As comprehension slowly flashed over her features I marched quickly out of the room. My first thoughts were of would she defy me again? How would she take it if I were to show up at her doorstep asking, no, begging for forgiveness? I strode into the thrown room all eyes turning to me I slowly walk to my brothers meeting their gazes with my own.

"Brothers, we are going to Forks, I think I have found my Bella…."

**BPOV**

I talked with Sam, Jake and Paul in the woods, telling them about what had happened, every last detail right down until I met with them. Half way through telling my story Sam had t hold onto Jake's arm as he was shaking so hard. Once my story was told we fell into silence, Sam was the first to speak saying we should go to his house, as we entered the room the sweetest scent filled my nose, Emily skipped through the door at that moment and my mouth filled with venom. Her almond eyes fell onto me and she gasped before running and hugging me; big mistake. My eyes I knew would have gone black as I felt Jacobs' arms wrap around me and Sam pulled Emily away from me, her eyes filled with confusion.

"She's a vampire Em, look at her eyes" Sam's voice broke the air like a knife. Emily gasped and her eyes looked into my own and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh Bella, you truly are the vampire girl." I flicked a glance to the boys surrounding me and burst out laughing. Straight away all of the tension in the room subsided and they all broke into laughter with me. I grinned at Emily for a moment then sighed slightly, her almond eyes glittered with curiosity and I knew as t what the curiosity was toward. I sat down and indicated for her to take a seat when she did I took a deep breath and smiled again getting ready to tell me story again.

"Well Emily it all began when Edward thought I was dead…"

**APOV**

I sat in my seat, a complete statue, the Volturi's private jet was flying gracefully through the air over the vast ocean, but nothing held my attention. My mind was on Bella.

"Aro, we shall find her. Trust me." I flickered my eyes up to Marcus' face and nodded slightly not really paying any attention to what he was saying to me.

"I know brother, or I will die trying." I turned back to look out of the window and heard a groan from one of the cabins of the jet and knew that Caius must have allowed Athenodora to accompany us, one flick up to Marcus' disgusted face and I knew my suspicions were correct. I rolled my eyes and stood walking down the jets gang way and saw my dear one and her twin staring at each other, I chuckled understanding that they were using their powers on one another. Their heads snapped up and warmed at the sound of my laughter, I felt slightly bad at that, I had truly been distant to these two, they were like my own children.

"Don't let me spoil your fun you two" They grinned at me and went back to their game. With a sigh I walked back to my personal cabin and sat on the huge bed positioned in the middle of the room and placed my head in my hands, my hair falling over them like a black cloak.

"Bella wherever you are I shall find you… nothing can keep me from your side my love. I love you." I fell back against the bed and closed my eyes, my thoughts wandering to Bella and I smiled; this was the next best thing to sleep that I had in a while.


	7. Silence of the Lambs

Silence of the lambs

**Me: I do not own twilight**

**Aro: *hugs*well done my dear, you've gotten over it haven't you?**

**Me: *sobs* yes. **

_My darlings, I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving you all on the edge of your seats, *slaps my wrist* bad me! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you all! I love you all because you're all amazing!_

BPOV

I sat in the kitchen of Sam and Emily's home, I had already repeated my storyfor all of the wolves and Billy Black. They all watched and waited patiently and after I had finished I was enveloped in fire. The boys skin – all though it was hot from my human days- was like an open flame against my now even more sensitive skin.

"Oh Bella, my dear I can't believe what you've gone through" Emily was always the most understanding out of them all, and also, unluckily for her, the most appeasing in the blood department. Sam obviously saw my discomfort before anyone else as he raised from his seat and inclined for me and Jake to follow him. Once we were outside we watched him closely.

"Bella, judging from your eyes you drink human blood yes?" I nodded softly in answer to his question. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, he turned and walked into the forest, I looked at Jake and he shrugged so we both followed him, we watched him walking and carried on. When we had walked about 7 miles to the west Jacob stiffened by my side and Sam stopped and turned back.

"Bella, we are not able to protect any human from beyond this point. You can "hunt" from this point onwards." He looked at me with tight eyes and I nodded my head again

"Thank you Sam, it's much appreciated." I turned my head sideways slightly and looked at Jake's face, he had gone a peculiar shade of green under his russet skin. "Jake... is everything ok?"

He snapped his eyes to meet mine and cringed sneering at me. "You're about to go and kill defenceless humans? I thought you were like your precious Cullens? I thought you'd be drinking from grizzlies or something?" his words cut deep into my unbeating heart, new pain flared inside of my chest and I immediately snapped my head to the floor not allowing him to see the pain that he had inflicted upon me.

"No Jake, I do not drink from animals..." my voice trailed softly at the end.

"And she never will do." A new voice cut through the air. Harsh yet seductive. Rouch yet smooth. Kind yet gentle. Aro. I felt the tension in the air thicken and saw as Jake and Sam both started to tremble, my mind went into a flurry and I flung myself between them.

"NO! Please calm down!" I was standing between my friends and my family. Behind Aro stood Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. Eight vampires against two lone wolves, I knew what the outcome would be, and I didn't like it. I saw Jake and Sam calm themselves before I turned to glare at Aro. "What are you doing here?" his cool, calm gaze met mine and I felt my body lurch toward him, yearning for his touch but I stayed where I was .

"I'm here to take you home. Now come my darling" he held out his hand to me, it was encased in a black leather glove. It was then I realised what he was wearing. A sleek tailored black suit, made to wrap around his muscular arms and body perfectly, and over that, a thick black cloak. I looked down at my own clothes, a pair of tattered jeans and a simple white top –Emily had loaned me some clothes for my stay- then looked back at him. His eyes had followed mine and he was looking me up and down shaking his head softly. "Come" he thrust his hand closer to me as an order. I shook my head and stepped back away from him then I realised what was happening, he was taunting the wolves, waiting for them to lose control, waiting for a chance to rip them apart.

I swallowed hard against the sickening lump in my throat, I had one of three choices. 1) Go with Aro and live a life of boredom in Volterra, 2) I could stay and get the boys killed or 3) I could run. After a moments decision I did what felt best. I ran.

APOV

I watched her, my eyes widening. She ran. Not a glance backwards, she just ran, straight past me and almost knocking Athena to the floor. I turned to watch her fly around the corner before meeting the eyes of my entourage.

"Go back to the plane." They all nodded and ran off towards the way we had came. Before leaving I turned and nodded towards the two mutts before us. I then ran, following the intoxicating smell of my Bella I ran through the dull forests of Forks. I turned a corner and was hit straight to the floor, a firm object planting itself on my chest I opened my eyes to see Isabella staring down at me, she had straddled my chest and was keeping me to the floor.

"Why Aro? Why did you do it?" she looked me in the eye, her own beautiful eyes, pitch black but filling with venom tears. I sighed deeply and brought my hand up to her face, she leant into my palm and I stroked her cheek.

"No-one can break the law and get away with it. Also if I had let him live... he would have taken you from me, I couldn't let you go my darling..." I felt my own eyes filling with venom tears. Our eyes locked again, her black eyes darkened even more as she leant down and pressed her lips to mine. An electric current flowed through our bodies connecting us together my hand left her cheek and wrapped itself in her long luxurious hair. With a swift movement I had flipped us so my body covered hers, my hair falling over my shoulders. I felt my body react fully to her, and smelt her own arousal.

"My love... please?" I opened my eyes and stared down at her in questioning to her plead. "Let me go. Just for now" my eyes darkened in anger. I couldn't let her go, couldn't she understand that? It would kill me. Her eyes shut and she turned her head from me, my hand came up and clasped around her chin, pulling her back to face me.

"Why? Don't you love me?" her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened in shock. I was testing her and she knew it. But I did not want to lose. I couldn't lose.

**BPOV**

I stared up at him in total disbelief. Of course I loved him. That's why I needed to leave.

"Aro, of course I love you. But with you around I can't think, I can't do anything. You're always there... " before I could finish my sentence his lips crushed against mine. Cutting me off, anger coursed through me, this was just what I was talking about. With a defiant grunt I pushed him off of me. "No Aro. No." I stood and walked away before I had gotten far I felt his hand enclose around my wrist and I was suddenly pushed up against a tree. Aro was up in my face, his teeth bared and a grwl growing in his chest. I saw now what others had seen all along, a strong fearsome vampire king. Aro was every bit of a vampire that the scary stories depicted. But I wasn't scared. I needed this. I needed it now.

"You are not leaving Bella." He hissed in my face but I would not back down.

"Yes I am Aro. Whether you like it or not. But I'd rather have your permission... please? For me? I'll be back before you know it... I could never stay away for too long." His posture relaxed and he stared at me, I took the opportunity and slipped from his grip and started to walk away slowly at first.

"Just please... please come back?" I turned to see him, looking dejected and beaten, my unbeating heart lurched but I couldn't go back, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave again.

"I will... good bye Aro" I ran then, not turning back to my love. Part of my heart stayed behind in that forest with him. And nothing could change that fact. But I knew, that when I got back... I'd never leave him again.


	8. Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

**Me: I don't own twilight**

**Bella: Good girl, she's learning fast**

**Aro: Yes she is...**

_Hey guys, I'm being nice to you! Two stories in two days once again I don't own twilight so yeah... Stephanie Meyers owns it all! Enjoy my lil' duckies..._

BPOV

It had been two months, two months since I had left my reason for living behind in the wet dark forests of Forks. It had also been two months since I had moved to Maidstone England. It was a generally dull and dreary area, plenty of people and not many that would be missed. And one month since I had changed my new companion/bodyguard. I had met her walking through the streets of Maidstone, she was cold and lonely. Her name was Georgia, a 15 year old girls with jsut below shoulder length brunette hair, bright turquoise eyes, she was tall, around about 5ft 9" and had a large figure. Since she was changed most of the fat on her had been burned off and she was left with a lithe curvy figure. She was a funny girl, she reminded me of myself when I was younger. We had moved into a vacated flat on the edge of Maidstone, we were there at the time that we got a visitor.

"Momma Bella?" Georgia's angelic voice echoed in the silent room, I turned slowly toward her meeting her red eyes with my own and smiled softly.

"Yes my darling?" I opened my arms slightly and she moved forward and snuggled into my side, she had become a daughter figure to me, and I felt the urge to protect her.

"I heard thoughts again... but they were thoughts of you... They were vampires." I flicked my eyes down to her. Georgia had the power of memory manipulation, she could change a persons memories and thoughts, and could read them also. This news worried me slightly and I stood abruptly pulling her with me. Every time she heard these thoughts it scared me, she had told me about these thoughts twice before and we had narrowly escaped the vampires following us. It's not like I didn't know who it was, Demetri and Alec had been following me since I left Aro in the forests.

"Come Georgia, we must leave" her eyes widened and she nodded softly following me closely, I opened the door and screeched softly. There in the doorway were my stalkers. Demetri and Alec both smirked down at me and Georgia and stalked in.

"Hello my lady, it's good to see you again." Demetri greeted me with a mocking smirk on his lips. A small snarl erupted from Georgia's lips behind me and I turned slightly to give her a look that told her to be calm.

"What are you doing here Demetri?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to feign ignorance. He rolled his black eyes and leaned against the door frame and looked down at me.

"Aro wants you back, now. He's going crazy, the family has fallen, he does not leave his room at all. Caius has positioned himself as head of the Volturi until Aro comes back. He won't come out unless you're back" his eyes flickered behind me swiftly and inclined his head seeing Georgia- eyes gleaming teeth bared- behind me. "It seems you have more control than we thought..." Georgia's hissing cut him off and my hand automatically flicked behind me to touch her hand in comfort.

"Demetri, stop." I turned my eyes to look at Alec and saw him staring at Georgia, a look of absolute admiration on his face and I giggled softly bringing him from his reveries. "Alec, could you please take Georgia to the car... we'll come with you... It's time to go home."

APOV

For the past two months I had been laying on my bed in Volterra staring up at the white ceiling above. I did not talk to anyone. I did not hunt. And I most definitely did not think about anything other than Bella. My dead heart had been broken back in the forests of Forks, only she could repair it. My overly sensitive ears picked up the noise of a car drawing up outside of the castle gates and the cool breeze floated through my open window. I was hit with it then. A scent, like the sweetest ambrosia, like the rarest most beautiful flower. il più dolce odore (the sweetest smell). My loving mates scent... Bella.

I was on my feet before I my mind could register what was happening, I stalked out of the room and ran to the throne room. Every vampire in the room stared shocked at my sudden arrival. I met my brothers eyes and nodded softly I stalked toward my throne and sat down turning toward the doors and watched them patiently.

Footsteps were heard throughout the whole castle. The doors to the throne room opened and Demetri walked in, behind him came Alec and a girl I did not know, he was holding her hand and cradling her into his side and she flicked her red eyes around the room enrvously and then finally came my love. My darling Bella, her glorious face was like the sun, she was magnificent, her long luxurious hair fell down her back in curls and her lips were so full and red I just wanted to crush my lips to them.

"Master, I have brought her back as you wished... her and her... escort." Demetri bowed to me and I nodded to him and stood slowly walking toward my love. Before I was five feet away from her then young vampire that was in Alec's arms jumped before me, her posture one of defense, her teeth bared and a feral snarl erupting from her chest. My eyes widened and I stepped back swiftly. No-one had ever done this before to me... never.

"Georgia! Calm yourself my daughter!" Bella walked foward, her voice pierceing me to the spot, i had forgotten the exact tone of her voice, the way it went slightly higher at the end. Bella reached the young vampire and placed her small hand on the younger, yet taller, vampires shoulder. The vampire –Georgia- calmed instantly and stopped her snarling. "Aro." My eyes snaped to Bella's face. "You should be more careful, Georgia is my... bodyguard? Should I say? She doesn't like people approaching me..." My eyes narrowed as Georgia accented what Bella was saying with a growl.

"I will not be kept from my mate." I turned to meet Georgia's hard gaze and strode toward her. "You will show me respect. Nothing will keep me from her. Not even you." She pressed her face right into mine and hissed darkly.

"Yes my king." She hissed sarcastically and I was tempted on hitting her but stopped myself. I inclined my hand and Alec suddenly appeared beside Georgia, he whispered something in her ear and drew her away from Bella. Now that that obstacle was out of the way I walked to stand infront of Bella. I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled as a light sigh escaped her lips, leaning down I gently placed my lips to hers. I was finally alive again. My Bella was home and I would not let her go.

BPOV

I kissed him back gently, my hands coming to his shoulders and I pulled him to me tightly. He slowly pulled away and grabbed my hand pulling me from the room.

"Come my love" his voice drew me with him, from behind me I heard a whimper of distress from my dear one. But I had no time to check on her, I was being pulled through the castle to mine and Aro's bedroom. I entered and was hit by the scent of old books, leather, silk, clothes and most of all... Aro.

Turning to him I watched him lock the door –although the vampires could have broken through it, they wouldn't- and turn back to me. He stalked towards me and was up in my face.

"Aro I..." my words were cut off as his hand came down across my face. The slap through me to the floor. He was on me before I could understand what was happening. He grabbed my hand and as I watched him with scared eyes he bit down on my hand, I gasped out in pain and ripped my hand away.

"I'm sorry my love. But you are mine, and I have marked you as mine, you'll never leave me or be taken from me again." His eyes were dark adn mad, I was worried for a moment that he might have actually gone mad. But I knew what he was feeling, I felt the same, I looked at my hand and saw his teeth mark healing and creating a scar on my palm.

"I know my darling. I know, hush!" I gripped him to me rocking him in my arms.

I was home... and nothing would tear me away from my family. Nothing. And so we stayed there in our room, saiting out thirst and need of eachother that we had been deprived of for two long months.


	9. Author Note! Important

**AUTHOURS NOTE!**

**Since I love you all soooooo much I have decided to be nice and give you all a little sneak peak of what is to come. But not in written form. Oh no! I've been a lot nicer.**

**Follow this wonderful link below to your destiny:**

**.com/watch?v=DQeNkRPMT2Q**

**I have made a YouTube video telling you what will happen in the near future in our magnificent story. **

**Alright peeps, be good, check out the video, and I shall get writing for you all! :D **

**Much Love and Respect,**

**VolturiPrincess16**


	10. What you mean to me

What you mean to me

**Me: once again, I don't own twilight *pouts***

**Aro: Don't worry dear, life will go on**

_Thanks peps for all the amazing reviews! I'm being nice to you all lately and because all of your reviews are making me smile, here's another chapter! If you want anything to happen in the story just message me or write in the reviews what you think should happen and I shall put it all into consideration! _

GPOV

I was still in the throne room, Alec was holding me around the waist to keep me from running to Bella again. He was whispering things in Italian into my ear, I didn't understand it but it soothed me. I turned my eyes to meet his and he smiled softly at me.

"When will they be back?" I asked him, my voice was quiet and edgy, he picked up on that straight away, he kissed my cheek gently and held me tighter to him.

"When they're ready my darling." He whispered in my ear gently. A hiss came from the other side of the room, we both snapped our heads up and watched as a small, young looking girl with blonde hair stalked towards us.

"Get the hell away from my brother." She hissed as she reached us. I blanched away from her and turned to stare at Alec.

"What?" he looked down at me and shrugged softly. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" he sighed deeply at my question and grabbed my arm pulling me into his arms tightly glaring at Jane he stroked my back softly.

"Hun, she's my twin, and I kind of forgot to tell you." Jane snorted softly in disgust at that comment and I huffed deeply in annoyance. "Georgia, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. I really apologise and Jane, I apologise for not telling you about Georgia, but I don't want the two girls that I love fighting." My breath caught in my throat as I said that.

"Well, what ever." Jane turned and stalked away as I just kept staring at Alec.

"You l-love me?" my eyes widened in astonishment. He placed a hand on my cheek and it sent electric shocks through my skin, he then leant down and connected his lips to mine. He kissed me gently and tenderly, I kissed him back softly before pulling back. He smiled down at me with an amused glint in his eye.

"Yes I do Georgia, I love you." He smiled and leant down to kiss me again.

BPOV

I laid there in Aro's arms, breathing in his intoxicating scent and trailing my nails down his toned chest and smiling contentedly to myself.

"My love?" Aro's sweet voice snapped me from my dreamy thoughts.

"Yes darling?" I flicked my eyes up to look at his face, he was staring down at me with pure love in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"I think it is time we went down now, they'll be wanting to talk to you, and I believe that your new "friend" will be wondering where you are." His tone got sarcastic towards the end and I gently nudged him. Sighing softly.

"Georgia is my new daughter. I changed her and we have formed that bond. Be nice, because she is generally speaking your daughter too." His eyes showed no emotion. I sighed deeply and rose from my place in his arms walking to the closet I pulled out a silk dress –begrudgingly I had gotten used to the feel and I liked the dresses now- and slipped it on. It was blood red and wrapped itself around my curves nicely I turned my head to look at my king over my shoulder. "Can you zip me up please darling?" he smiled gently and rose coming behind me and zipping up the dress before wrapping his arms around my waist and tugging me to him.

"For your sake I shall try and make peace with Georgia, but I can't make any promises" his words brought a smile to my lips and I smirked softly- a habit I had picked up from my 'brother' Caius- and turned around fully to kiss my love gently.

"Thank you love" his smile made me so happy. I love him when he was happy, he scared me when he was angry. So to keep him sweet was a good thing.

"You go on love, I shall be down in a while, I just need to get dressed." I nodded softly and kissed his cheek before exiting the room, I strolled down the halls of the castle, the paintings hanging on the walls were bright and cheerful and made my smile widen. Half way to the throne room a shudder rippled up my spine. I felt like I was being watched. I turned around sharply, there was nothing there. I sighed deeply, I was becoming paranoid. Great.

Turning around again I smacked into a tall figure and fell backwards, even as a vampire I was still quite clumsy. Warm arms grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Still the same clumsy Bella then." I knew that voice before I even looked to see who it was.

"Hello Edward." I whispered.

GPOV

Everyone's thoughts were content. I couldn't help listening in, it just happened. I leant against Alec contentedly and smiled to myself. Everything felt in balance, I could hear Aro's thoughts from here, and to be honest, I didn't like the way he thought of my mother, he loved her, I knew that, but the way he looked at her with lusty thoughts made me cringe, I learned quickly to tune out of those thoughts.

"Are you ok pet?" I turned slowly to see Marcus smiling at me, I had told everyone mine and Momma's story and they had all quickly grown accustomed to me. Marcus and Caius especially. They were both like Uncles to me and I liked it. I nodded to him softly and he smiled and opened his arms. Leaving the safe harbour of Alec's arms I skipped to Marcus' side and sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. It was from this position that I heard it. A new voice in my head, new thoughts. I saw momma in them, I didn't know what to make of them but I knew that from the thoughts this vampire knew momma when she was human. I tensed suddenly as a new memory hit me.

_~memory~_

"_No, we must wait until she is settled back in. Otherwise the plan will fail." A harsh yet pretty voice said. "Edward think about it, if you go now, she'll be to heavily guarded, she's only just gone back." _

_The male vampire –Edward- hissed darkly and started pacing I caught a glimpse of the first vampire, I didn't see her face, but I did catch a glimpse of her fiery red hair._

"_No, I am going now. If I catch her when she's alone I'll take her. She won't be able to resist. She still loves me." His lips curled into a smirk and he walked out of the room that they were in and started running. I recognised where they were, in a town just outside of Volterra. _

_He ran until he got to our castle walls. He watched, I then saw momma from his vision. He swooped down and stood before her. She had turned to check behind her and when she turned again she hit him and fell. He caught her. "Still the same clumsy Bella then." He sneered softly._

"_Edward." Her voice held recognition. She knew him. He then grabbed her, wrapping his hand over her mouth and ran._

_~End Memory~_

As I came back to reality I heard the most ear piercing scream. Everyone was crowded around me and I realised the scream was coming from me. I quickly stopped the noise and looked around worriedly.

"Momma." This one word brought a murmur of confusion through the crowd, I ran then. Jumping off of Marcus' lap and ran to the where I last saw my momma. I could smell her, and the intruder. She was nowhere to be seen. I dropped to my knees and grasped my head in my hands.

"Georgia. What is wrong?" I just shook my head at Alec's question. I couldn't answer, I sobbed deeply. It was then I heard footsteps, looking up I saw Aro glaring down at me.

"What are you crying about?" He sneered at me. I wanted to rip him apart at that point.

"Because momma is gone!" I stood and slapped his cheek. Hard. He was so ignorant. He didn't care about me, that much was obvious but I couldn't let this Edward get away. Before I was aware of what was happening I had a hand wrapped around my neck and I was held up against a wall.

"How dare you, you insolent..." Aro's words cut off as I realised he was reading my thoughts. His eyes glazed over slightly and then snapped back. I nodded tightly and he let me go. A growl erupted from his chest and he whirled around punching the wall opposite.

"HE'LL DIE FOR THIS." Aro had his shoulders hunched and I shook my head. I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, don't worry dad... we'll get momma back." He turned to me, his eyes filled with venom tears and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and sobbed with him. We would find her... we had to. Or die trying.


	11. Selling your soul to the devil

Selling your soul to the devil

**Me: Don't own twilight**

**Aro: Good girl**

**Ok peeps! Here we go again! Time for a story!**

GPOV

Once me and Aro had finished hugging everyone got into action. We rushed around finding scents and getting the guard ready to find momma. Alec hadn't left my side and I was grateful for the reassurance this gave me, and I in turn had not left Aro's side. We were the only two that new the voices and that it was "Edward" that had taken my mother.

"Georgia." I was pulled out of my reverie by Aro's voice.

"Yes?" My voice was wary as he looked at me curiously.

"You still have human tendencies, I saw from your thoughts." I nodded waiting for him to go on. He nodded slightly and turned to Alec. "Take her to the room next to mine and guard her. She needs rest." His eyes fell on mine again. "Do not worry my dear; I will wake you if we find anything. Ok?" I watched him warily before nodding again I walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He smiled softly at me before I turned and walked to Alec taking his hand in mine as he lead me to my room. It was beautiful. The floors were marble, the walls covered with mahogany wood. The bed in the middle of the room was huge, four poster with blood red curtains around it. There was a walk in closet at the north side of the room, and at the south an en suite painted with baby blue. It was all so perfect but best of all was the view. There was a set of French doors opening up onto a huge balcony overlooking the gorgeous Tuscan countryside.

"It's so... breath taking." I whispered as I walked out onto the balcony looking up at the full moon and sighing deeply. I felt Alec moving closer to me and slip his arms around my waist.

"Not as much as you are." His voice spoke in my ear, a smile etched into his voice.

Rolling my eyes I giggle slightly. "Such a charmer." I smile to him over my shoulder before turning back to the view.

"Momma... where are you?" I asked the night feeling the frustration take over my body shaking my head I turn to Alec and slipped past him going to my bed and slipping into the middle of it beckoning him with my finger. He stalked towards me a smirk on his face. This is what I needed to relax me.

BPOV

Where am I? I didn't know. The room was unfamiliar. But all I knew was that I was with Edward. That much was obvious. But how? I thought he was dead? Alec killed him!

"So Bella... My darling." I turned sharply and glared at the boy in question. Yes. He was a boy, his charms were only boyish compared with the man that Aro was.

"What do you want Edward? Why are you still alive?" My voice was etched with venom, my eyes burning with anger at his crooked grin that had once enchanted me.

"Isn't obvious? I want what is rightfully mine." His eyes were gentle as he slid closer to me. I flinched back and moved to the side, trying to put some distance between us.

"I'm not yours Edward. I will NEVER be yours!" I shouted at him. My voice screeching at the stupid possibility. "I was never yours, you left me remember!"

His eyes flashed, something came over them... sadness? Maybe I don't know. But I fell for his tricks once before. I was not going to do that again.

"Bella? Please darling." His voice was pleading but all I could do was sneer.

"It's Lady Bella to you now! I'm the love of Aro Volturi. Your king. Therefore you should show me the same respect you would to him." My voice rang with superiority. But my hands shook slightly by my sides anger flaring inside me.

"That is where you're mistaken my love." His voice was mocking and his eyes flashed darker. "I have no respect for him."

"And nor do I." The voice came from the door that had cracked open slowly. In the doorway stood the woman that had haunted my dreams. That had put Jacob in danger in protecting me. Victoria.


	12. Shame On You

Shame on you

Aro: Do you own twilight?

Me: No *sulks*

Aro: *hugs* n'arw, baby it's ok

Alright here ya go my lil' duckies ;)

BPOV

A feral snarl exited my lips, my body coiled ready to spring. As I let go my body sailed through the air just to be knocked down by a steel rock. Edward had wrapped his arms around me and was holding me down as I writhed and spat venom into his face my body convulsing with anger my vision clouded with red.

"Bella calm down now!" Edward hissed into my ear I shook my head hard my hair whipping in his and I bent down and bit his hand. His shriek of pain filled my ears and a smug smile slid onto my face as I listened to his pain. Another shriek joined his I heard Victoria's shriek of fear echoed around the room. Edward's grip on me loosed and I slipped out of his hold and ran for Victoria. My teeth bared and my hands in claws, she stared at me her face relaxed as I came closer to her she reached forward and grabbed my neck flipping us so I was shoved against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk Bella, you shouldn't hurt me. Well at least you shouldn't try to." Victories voice taunted me as I struggled to get out of her vice like grip.

"Get off me!" I leaned forward and snapped at her my anger boiling over. Behind her I vaguely noted Edward moving closer to us.

"Now, now love, don't be afraid. We'll take _good_ care of you." His voice was thick with sarcasm and my world went black once more.

APOV

I sat in my room once more, staring at the photos of Bella awaiting any news. A knock at the door pulled me from my reverie.

"You may enter." The door opened slowly and Demetri entered bowing low to me.

"Master, I can't find him, I've tried my hardest but.." He bit his lip and I knew then all hope was lost. If my best tracker couldn't trace the scum then who could?

"Thank you Demetri, you may go now." With a wave of my hand I dismissed him and he bowed once more before leaving.

From outside my door I heard breathing, a deep shallow breathing and I smelt the scent of roses and lemon. Georgia was waiting outside my room and I knew it. Sighing deeply I straightened and stood walking to the door before opening it slowly.

"preziosa uno what are you doing?" I stared down at her my eyes gentle and worried slightly. She looked up at me with her bright red eyes that were filled with tears.

"mio signor, is momma found?" her voice trembled slightly and all i could do to keep from breaking down was to pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. Her arms came around my neck adn she hugged me back jsut as tightly.

"No preziosa, I just don't know... where she could be..." my voice wavered slightly as I spoke. I pulled back to study Georgia's flawless face. She looked like an angel, I had to admit, her brunette hair fell in waves just below her shoulders, her body had been made slimmer from the transofmration, she had a large bust, and curves in the right places, but I did not find her attractive in a sexual way, she was like my daughter. No. She _is _my daughter.

"Papa..." her voice trembled and tears came into her eyes. This still stunned me, even though I had seen her cry before, she truly still had human traits to her. Suddenly her eyes glased over and she went li,p falling to her knees, I caught her before she hit the ground and watched her worriedly.

"Someone! Help!" I shouted loudly though it wasn't needed, I knew everyone in the castle would hear me from a whisper. I picked Georgia's limp body in my arms and carried her to my bed laying her down in the centre. Demetri and Alec were the first two through the door, Alec runnign straight to Georgia's side. Athenodora ran in next with Caius and Marcus trailing close behind. Slowly the rest of the guard followed, Jane stood by her brother and stared down at Georgia. I knew Jane didn't like Georgia, she had made it obvious from the day that Georgia came here, but now she stared down at my daughter with genuine concern.

"What happened?" Marcus' concerned voice rang in the silence of the room.

"I don't know, she just... collapsed!" I spoke, I sounded weak... not like teh strong Volturi king that I truly was.

Alec snapped his head up and stared at me. "Please sir, what can we do?" His voice also shook, and I watched him look down at Georgia, love and fear in his eyes. I'd already lost Bella... I wasn't going to lose Georgia too...

"Felix." I called and watched as the vampire appeared beside me. "Call Carlisle Cullen, and tell him to make his way down here straight away. It's important."

GPOV

I fell into the darkness. Breathing in the dank rancid air and almost gagging on it. All i remember was staring at my father...and then nothing. Walking around I felt my way through the darkness, trying to feel for a light switch, or something!

"Hello? Is anyone there?" My voice echoed eerily in the darkness. I shuddered slightly in fear and whimpered softly. The hair on the abck of my neck stood on end as I felt something across my neck... a hot breathing... the feeling of someone watching me...

"Hello little vampire... my name is Sulpicia. Welcome to the land of the dead dead."


	13. Never Again

Never Again

**Me: I do *cough* not *cough* own Twilight or its characters, that's all *cough* not *coughs* Stephanie Meyers imagination. **

**Aro: *Looks sternly* You are too subtle my dear.**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT!**

_Sorry guys, been really busy lately, but here ya go! _

_Huggles and Cuddles! :3_

BPOV

I'd lost count of the days, they just rolled together. The only signal as to the time was the single ray of light that came through a crack in the walls. My energy was being drained; I hadn't hunted since I had been there. Edward would visit regularly, trying to tempt me into coming back to him, but I knew deep in my heart that I wouldn't ever come back to him. Not ever. I looked down at my hand to the scar where Aro had bitten me and smirked softly, he would find me...

"Bella." _It's _voice sounded from the door at the side of the room and I rose swiftly as he walked in. "My love, how are you today?" His voice was sugary sweet and, if I could, I would have vomited at the sound of it. He made me disgusted, but I hid my disgust and smiled softly at him.

"I'm fine thank you Edward, just a little thirsty." That was the biggest understatement of the century. My throat felt as if it was being singed with fire throwers. I was in agony, but I had spent enough time keeping my composure, and _it _knew this.

"You know why I won't give you blood my love." He talked to me as if I were five years old and it made me so angry. "We don't want you gaining any unnecessary strength now do we? Or you might try and escape." I gritted my teeth and started to think. I had to get out of here, this was just maddening.

"Edward, darling, please?" he looked at me sceptically his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. I had to prove to him, try and trick him into letting me out for a bit. Then I'd make my escape. I stepped toward him and watched as he relaxed slightly I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek, he nuzzled into it gently, taking a deep breath I leaned up and pressed my lips gently to his, my stomach squeezing in unease and disgust at sinking this low. He sighed gently and kisses me back with a fierce passion, he'd never kissed me like this when I was human and it sparked a note of sadness. Pulling back I look him in the eyes and smiled softly. "I promise to be good... please?" He grinned down at me, as if he'd won; he thought that he'd broken me. I was about to prove him wrong.

"Come my love." He reached forward and took my hand pulling me with him out of the door. The light was almost blinding as I stepped out of the door. He chuckled as I retracted a little and gently tugged my hand encouragingly. I followed him then froze. Before me was a hallway filled with young vampires, I noted that they had to be about a month old each of them from their glowing red eyes and solitary standings around the hallway. From what I saw there had to be a dozen if not more just here, taking a sniff I smelt more and heard them in other rooms. I stepped closer to Edward as I walked down the hall with him, they all watched me, and their eyes narrowed tauntingly some even sneered or laughed at me. Edward's warning hiss made the all retract and look down, not keeping eye contact with me.

"Don't even try and run away." Edward's lips were pressed against my ear as he hissed. "We will catch you. And you'll rule the day you were born." Keeping up the pleasant manner I turned and smiled sweetly to him.

"I wouldn't dream of running from you Edward, my love." I batted my eyelashes as he smiled brilliantly. We rounded a corner and I smelt a sudden freshness, we were getting closer to an exit and I knew it. My whole being leaned toward the smell and my pace quickened, Edward beside me snorted in amusement and followed quickly holding onto my hand tightly. As we came to the end of the hallway he opened a steel door that was there, once again I was almost blinded by the light of the sun. My sparkling hand came up to cover my eyes as I blinked furiously to try and gain my site back. As I looked around my breath caught in my throat, outside were about fifty other young vampires, some were lounging around, others were fighting. But all stopped their activities at our approach, Edward looked down at me and watched my expression of shock carefully.

"Come my love, the woods are here." He tugged my hand and brought me around to the side of the building, surrounding it were hundreds of huge sycamores. I licked my lips in excitement as he lead me closer. "Humans hike around here, so let's go." I nodded and broke into a run, I smelt and heard him close behind me, I ran in a different direction and smirked darkly, when I could no longer hear or smell the other vampires I stopped forgetting about the hunt and turned to Edward. He slowed and watched me carefully. "Are you ok my darling?" He whispered, I nodded and stepped closer to him.

"I want you, I need you my darling." I whisper deeply, my breathing deepening as I grab onto his t-shirt and pull him closer. His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned down to kiss me. Before his lips touched mine I brought my knee up and slammed it into his crotch. Grabbing his arm I swiftly rip it off throwing it the side. He fell to his knees groaning in pain and I took my opportunity. I ran. The feel of the wind in my hair and the trees caressing my skin made me almost moan. I was free again, but this time, I wanted to go back to a prison. To the Volturi, to my own personal prison.

I ran, for what seemed like hours, when I had exited the forest I had quickly gained my bearings to find out I was in san gimignano, about an hour and a half away from Volterra. My legs were working overtime as I ran through the Tuscan countryside. Once I had spotted the walls of Volterra my speed increased, I needed to be in Aro's arms, to hold Georgia to me, to be in the comfort of my family.

I slipped into the town and rounded a few corners going to the back of the castle. I ran through the doors. All was silent, I couldn't hear any breathing, or moving. I stalked towards the throne room and threw the doors open, no-one was there. Suddenly I was aware of a presence behind me turning sharply I saw Jane standing before me. Her eyes widened as she took me in.

"Mistress Bella..." her eyes widened even further before she ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Jane, my dear, where is everyone?" I asked urgently as I returned her hug.

"You must come immediately." She tugged on my hand and pulled me up the stairs, I knew where we were going, this was the way to mine and Aro's chambers... that started to scare me.

"What's wrong Jane? What's going on? Is Aro hurt?" My voice was starting to sound hysterical but she wasn't answering me. She opened a door just before ours and I stepped in. Inside the entire Volturi guard and family was standing over a bed. They slowly rose their heads to look at me. A ripple of gasps exited their lips; I swept my eyes around the faces of shock before landing on the one that had not looked up. Aro was leaning over the body on the bed in deep thought, he slowly looked up and his eyes widened. In a flash he was at my side pulling me into a tight embrace kissing all over my face whispering things to me in Italian. But my eyes were not on him for once, they were on Georgia. The body on the bed was my beloved Georgia, my daughter.

"What happened?" I screamed as I looked at her frantically.

"Shh, love, it's ok." Aro's arms tightened around me as he whispered in my ear.

"Yes it is ok, she'll be fine, she's just in a state of shock, nothing to worry about." I turned my head slowly to the look at the familiar tall blonde figure before me.

"Carlisle..." I whispered softly.

GPOV

I hissed softly at the woman before me, every inch of my body tingled in warning to not go near her. Like the feeling you get when you go near an animal that tells you not to touch it. Her smile was sickly and it made venom rise in my mouth, not the kind that when I smell a human, but the kind that makes me want to rinse my mouth out.

"Who are you?" I hissed darkly my body sliding into a crouch.

"I've told you, I'm Sulpicia." She raised her hand toward me as if to shake it. I sneered and ignored her hand.

"I know that. I meant who are you? And why are you here?" My voice was dark and on the edge from turning into a growl. At this she laughed, the sound was like nails being dragged down a blackboard, it made me cringe.

"I am Aro's ex-wife. And I'm here to ease your way into the new life." She smiled softly at me but her eyes were venomous. My mouth dropped slightly and I slipped out of my crouch. She was my father ex-wife? Her? This bitch? Not possible.

"I'm not dead. I can't be going into a new world. I want to go back. Let me go back." I narrowed my eyes at her and snarled sadistically my hands curling into claws. She tutted disapprovingly as if she were my mother.

"Now that is no way to talk to your queen." She smiled again and I wanted to slap her for it. "You can go back, but.. I must warn you. If you go back, you will suffer the greatest pain." She looked at me gently and something in me clicked. She reminded me of my mama from my human days, before she had died my mama would always test me, and warn me of the consequences first. I sighed deeply and looked at her softly.

"Let me go home." She nodded softly and ran forward before shoving me back. I felt like I was falling, pain seared through my chest, and my whole body was set alight, it felt worse than the transformation did.

"Carlisle..." I heard a whisper, it was familiar... where have I heard that voice before? My eyes slowly fluttered open and I immediately closed them again, against the burn of the overhead lights. A groan exited my lips and I heard a lack of sound.

"Georgia? Baby?" Aro... was it Aro? Was he talking to me?

"Georgia, my darling! Wake up, it's ok, wake up, mama's here." Bella? Mama?

"My love, please wake up, it's me, I'm here." Alec! I groaned again and my eyes fluttered open slowly, a pain still in my chest as I looked up at the three faces above me.

"Ok, I feel like I've got a hangover.." I breathed out softly and the three faces above me broke into grins and a chuckle murmured through the room.

"Welcome back darling." An arm wrapped around my waist and helped me sit up, I looked to my side to see who the arm belonged to and smiled softly at Aro as he supported me.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

_I'll leave you there for today my darlings. I hope you enjoyed! Remember: R&R, if you've got any ideas let me know, I've kinda got a plot sorted but if you want a certain character inserted or something to happen I'll try and fit it in!_

_Much love,_

_VolturiPrincess16_


	14. Creeping Nights

Creeping Nights

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own Twilight. Meh. **

**Aro: *Hugs* well done, my dear, you're making progress**

_I know, I know! I'm an awful author, leaving all you poor litttle Duckies in suspense for so long! I've had some very bad news, I've had a couple of pets and family die... Hence why I haven't been on, plus I've been doing exams which haven't helped. I promise to try and be on much, much more! You all deserve that!_

_I love you all! Never forget that! :) _

_- VolturiPrincess16_

Chapter 14: Creeping Nights

BPOV

I sat, watching as Georgia's chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. Her hair fell in gentle brunnette curls around her alabaster features. Smiling I rose from my seat, staing down at my daughter as she slept. Shaking my head slightly, I clear my thoughts and bend down to kiss her cheek. Alec rose his head slightly, his eyes, ever trained on Georgia, flicked to me momentarily and I could see the relief and guilt there. Half smiling, I nod to him gently.

"It'll be ok, Carlisle said that she's fine." I move to rest a hand ontop of his dark hair. He nodded in response before laying his head back down next to Georgia's. Taking one last look at my daughter I turn from her, moving swiftly from the room, my long red dress billowing behind me as I walk down the corridors of the castle. My eyes were trained to the floor, the click of my heels were the only thing that I could hear. I could only think about what I had seen only a week ago; the mass newborn army, Edward teaming up with Victoria, the closeness of them... Biting my lip I stop walking and turn to look out of the window, leaning my arms on the sill to get a better look. The city of Volterra was truly magnificent, a mixture of dark and light brown cobbled stones made up the pavements, the houses were almost symmetrical in design and height- a few had been modified to become small shops, opening out further at the front, or widening the doors to accomidate more people-, just across from me I could see the Palazzo De Priori blocking the sunlight and sheltering some of the humans in the cafe just below it. _(AN- Yes, before you ask, I went to Volterra in the Summer xD)_ Sighing softly, I pressed my cheek into the palm of my hand, closing my eyes I relished in the feel of the warm sun radiating over me.

"What light, through yonder window breaks, it is the East, and my Bella is the sun." I head a thickly accented voice drawl from just behind me. Smirking I turned slowly to look at him, leaning back against the window for support, as the site of him truly made my knees go weak. His pure alabaster skin shone like diamonds in the afternoon sunlight, his eyes were as black as ebony, and I knew that he needed to feed soon. His raven hair was clasped back with a single silver clip, in its usual style. His stance was confident yet relaxed, anyone could tell that he was royalty from that stance. His body was, much to my disappointment, clad in his usual dark, perfectly tailored suit. His trademark smirk dominated his features. I shivvered slightly before trailing my gaze back up to his eyes, seeing the amusement there, I knew that if I were still human I'd be blushing deeply from being caught so openly checking him out. Aro raised his dark eyebrow, chuckling softly as I bit my lip and looked down.

"Good day, my darling" His thick Italian accent caused a shivver to ripple down my spine, I slightly rose my eyes to look at him and giggled slightly.

"Good day" I whispered, knowing that his over sensitive ears could hear it. He moved toward me, slowly, his eyes trained on my face, searching it for any different emotions, his hand slowly came up to cup my cheek. Smiling to myself, I pressed my cheek into his seemingly warm hand, relishing in the comfort it sent through me. "I've missed you" I whispered softly, before turning my head and kissing his palm. His lips parted to release a soft groan as my lips made contact, he stepped closer to me and pulled my body flush against his, before hooking his finger under my chin and lifting my face up. No matter how many times it happened I could never get rid of the chill of the contact of his lips on my own. My hands, instinctively moved to wrap into his hair, pulling him closer. The warmth of his lips as they molded against my own made my knees go weak, his strong arms came around my waist, holding me up gently. Hist tongue came out to gently stroke across my lower lip, seeking entrance which I willingly gave him, our tongues slowly battling for dominance in the kiss. A soft moan exited my lips as his hands slipped under my shirt, gripping at my hips as he pushed me back against the wall. Our pent up passion and frustration started to flood into the kiss, it became more heated and more intense. My hands slipped from his hair down his neck, my nails dragging down the sensitive skin of his jugular, down over his shoulders blades and down his chest. My nails caught on the fabric of his shirt, easily ripping it as they travelled southward. His hands, however, travelled in the opposite direction, burning my skin as they moved upwards towards my breasts. I felt like his hands were scarring my body, marking it as his. This thought sent the bite mark on my neck flare, causing me to flinch slightly.

With a sigh he pulled back, looking at me with sad eyes. Shaking his head he stepped back from me and gently rubbed the back of his neck, his features becoming nervous. Turning from me, he hunched his shoulders slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He whispered, his voice laced with pain. "You're still in shock... I shouldn't have rushed you." I bit my lip, shaking slightly, feeling venom tears rise in my eyes. I stepped foward and placed a hand on his shoulder, he immediatley tensed under the touch, causing me to flinch away.

"No, Aro... It is I, who is sorry. You didn't rush me. I'm ok, I promise." I looked to the floor, shuddering with silent sobs. My ears picked up on his heavy sigh, I looked up and saw his dark eyes on my face, his own face reflected my pain. Shaking my head slightly I lunged, wrapping my body around him, holding him close to me. My lips found his easily, kissing him fiercely, not stopping until he wrapped his arms around me and responded. Smiling to myself I relaxed into the kiss, feeling my fears wash away with the kiss.

"I love you" I heard him whisper against my lips.

"I love you too." I responded, smiling against his lips gently.

_There you go, my lovelies. More will come, I promise! 3 _

_Love you all! _

_-VoltturiPrincess16 _


	15. Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own it. *Pouts, sitting down***

**Aro: *Hugs her* It'll be ok, the world won't end. **

Fallen Angel

AlecPOV

Pain was the only thing that I could register as she writher and whimpered in her sleep. My heart ached to know that I could not prevent this, that my power could not cut off emotional pain. Leaning foward, I press my forehead into the bed, my ears picking up every little breath and turn. Letting out a shuddery breath I try and pull myself together, my love for this girl throbbed throughout me, causing me pain.

Warmth brushed against my cheek, looking up I was suddenly drowning in the red pools I loved so much. Georgia was staring down at me, her eyebrows creased in confusion at the site of my venom tears. Sitting up sharply I wiped my eyes clean and smiled down at her, part of my pain clearing at the site of her awake.

"Alec... what's wrong?" Her gentle voice floated around me, enveloping me as it soothes my mind. Shaking my head I shifted from my seat beside her to perch onto the edge of her bed.

"Nothing, love, I'm fine." The look on her face told me that she didn't believe me, but -thankfully- she didn't press for more of an answer. Her hand came up to wrap behind my neck and pulled me down, pulling me down to her lips. I willingly allowed her to manipulate me, molding my lips to hers easily. I kissed her gently, stroking her cheek with my thumb gently, but something made me freeze. Her hands were slowly unbuttoning my shirt, bearing my skin to her. Pulling back, I sit up and begin to do up the buttons again, frowning slightly. She looked like I had just kicked her puppy, her lip wobbled and tears came into her eyes, instantly stopping my actions.

"Georgia... We can't.. You need to rest." I whispered softly, trying to justify my actions. She startled me by growling softly, my eyes widened in shock as she sat up and crossed her arms.

"Everyone's treating me like an infelid! I'm fine. Alec... All I need is you... Please.." Her eyes sparkled slightly, begging me silently. I groaned, knowing that I couldn't refuse her for anything in the world. Leaning down I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

GPOV

When my wandering hands brushed over his zipper on his jeans, he groaned into my mouth and bucked his hips automatically. I grinned against his mouth, doing the same thing and causing him to curse loudly.

"You can't keep teasing me, Georgia." He groaned into my neck.

"Make me stop." I encouraged, throwing my leg over his hip.

At that invitation, his hand swept up my inner thigh and his thumb swept over my pantie-covered womanhood, causing me to gasp loudly and wriggle quite a bit.

"I've never…" I said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He murmured, stroking me once more through the dampened clothing.

I knew he was glad to know that he gave me that reaction just as I was pleased to feel his, the evidence of his reaction against my leg. Alec could feel my body trembling underneath his and it was out of lust and not fear.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling up at him before bringing his lips back mine.

When my fingers began to struggle with his jeans.

"Don't." he said, catching my hand.

I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do that. Let me first." He said, trailing kissed down my neck and to my chest. When he kissed the top of my right breast, I gasped and arched at the chest. At the same time, his hand pushed aside my panties and stroked me fully, making me cry out loudly.

"Alec!"

He just used one finger, stroking my length and circling my bundle of nerves before repeating the action.

"Please." I whimpered, writhing underneath him, my voice sounded almost detatched from my body.

He slid his middle finger into my warmth and my arms flew out, gripping his biceps, my nails digging in as he moved it in and out slowly. Then his thumb began massaging my sensitive nub softly and the mewls and moans coming out of my mouth increased. When his name began a mantra on my lips, he swallowed it up with his own lips.

"How are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"Please don't stop." I whispered shakily.

He withdrew and watched my face, my eyes half lidded and looking up at him as my mouth let out the most beautiful sounds. He knew when I was close, my chest arching and the moans become louder and less articulate. When my muscles clenched down, I let out one long scream of pleasure that was muffled by his passionate kiss as I came undone. When my body dropped to the mattress limply, he withdrew his fingers and moved my panties back into place, grinning down at me.

When my hand began traveling up his thigh, I found that he was the one trembling underneath me now. He knew that I'd been telling the truth when I said that I was inexperienced. When my hand stroked him softly through his boxers, he groaned and bucked his hips uncontrollably.

Smirking, I leaned down and kissed him, my chest pressed against his and my leg thrown over one of his. When my hand suddenly plunged down in his boxers, he let out a loud gasp and threw his head back. I began to move my hand slowly, up and down his length.

If I were to say that I didn't enjoy the look of utter pleasure on his face, I would be lying. It almost made me feel better than what he'd just done to me. Almost. When I pushed his boxers down with my other hand, she peeked down and the sight confirmed what I felt, he was quite large. Part of it scared me for the actions that they might be performing very soon, and another part of me felt eager anticipation for it.

I continued my stroking, going faster and slower alternately, making him moan out my name along with expletives and pleas for more. When I felt him swell in my hand, I knew he was close. I began to go faster and before I knew it, he was twitching and liquid was spilling out onto his stomach. Whoops, I didn't know how messy it would be. Once he finished, I looked up at his face with my lip in my teeth, unsure of how he would react. Was I good? Was I too inexperienced?

He opened his eyes and looked at my before a grin spread on his face.

"Fuck Georgia... " He chuckled, shaking his head looking up at me, with dark, fierce eyes. His breathing was still irregular but calming, until what happened next. Smirking darkly at him, I leaned down and kissed his chest, moving down slowly allowing my tongue to come out and lick slowly down his abs, until reaching the salty liquid on his stomach. Slowly, but surely I made my way over his stomach, lapping up the liquid from it's place, cleaning the white substance easily. Watching him was almost amusing, his face was contorted in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Giggling slightly I finished up and rose, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck Georgia?" I asked, tilting my head. "Please do!" Grinning I leaned down to kiss him, straddling him easily as I did. I could feel him respond to the action underneath me, feeling his erection press into my thigh caused me to groan eagerly, opening my eyes a crack I looked down at him to see his eyes darken and his smirk widen.

"With pleasure madam." He leant up and kissed me.

_More will come, I promise ;) I love you all! And don't forget to read and review, my loves! _

_-VolturiPrincess16 3_


	16. Tender Insults

**Tender Insults and Violent Caresses**

BPOV

I looked around at the vampires in the cavernous hall, each pair of red eyes stared back at me as I slowly took my seat beside Aro, I had just told everyone my story and everything about Edward and the newborns. All eyes, save for five pairs of golden eyes that were set firmly to the floor, pain easily identifiable in their eyes. Jasper was gripping his head, clearly the pain and anger that was eminating from all present in the room was getting too much for him and his own grief. The only sound came from the gentle breathing of Georgia to my left. After what seemed like hours Aro rose from his seat and inclined his head to Felix and Demetri. The main doors opened as they left and a few moments later they were both seen dragging in a male, his brown hair fell into his red eyes, his lips pulled back in a grimace of pain, his pure black robes were ripped and dirty, his Volturi Pendant hanging loosely around his neck gleamed in the artificial light. Alec. From beside me I heard Georgia intake a sharp breath and go to stand up, but my hand on her shoulder brought her back down to her seat.

"Alec," Aro's lilting voice echoed throughout the halls, an underlying of annoyance clear in his tone, "you were the one that I gave the order to to destroy Edward and Alice. Why was this task not completed?" The look on Aro's face was murderous, I ahd been scared of him before, but never like this. The young vampire was thrown to his knee's infront of the dias that we were seated on. A gentle hiss escaped my daughters lips as I placed my hand on her knee to calm her down.

"M-my lord..." Alec's voice was strained, as if he had not drank for a few days. He flinched as he lifted his head to meet Aro's angry glare. "I thought I had destroyed the mind reader and Prophetess. I had them ripped apart myself.. But I left the burning to Gianna." He swallowed with, what seemed like great difficulty, and lowered his head again to stare at the floor. I flicked my eyes up to watch Aro's face. His expressions changed rapidly, from shock, to horror, to anger than finally landed on a certain calmness. He turned to look at his brothers, his filmy red eyes narrowing slightly, those who were unable to see his face would think he was simply thinking. I knew he was plotting. Biting my lip I stand and look to Alec.

"Did you know that Edward and Alice had escaped before he turned up?" I asked sharply, my brow furrowing as he slowly looked up at me in shock. I felt Aro turn behind me and knew that he was openly glaring at me and my speaking without permission from the court. Alec licked his lips and shook his head.

"I would never have put you in danger like that.. If I had known that they hadn't been destroyed I would have finished it off again." He leaned foward as he spoke, beseeching me silently to believe him. And believe him I did. I looked to Felix and Demetri and nod.

"Let him go." I order, ignoring the hiss of protest behind me.

"You do not have that right.." Aro started to protest, grabbing my wrist with more force than was necessary. I just shook him off without much worry. Turning I look to Marcus and Caius.

"Do either of you disagree with my desicion?" I ask, my brow raised waiting for their response eagerly. Caius flicked his gaze to Georgia's face, reading her pleading expression before turning back to me and shaking his head. Marcus simply rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand, watching me intently.

"You made her Queen, Aro. She has the right to make a desicion just like the rest of us." He pointed out gently, his bored expression filtering through his body language as he dismissed the negotiation with a flick of the wrist. I smile gently and nod to the two vampires as they let Alec up again. I could almost feel Aro's anger seething behind me, and I knew I was in for it when we were alone.

GPOV

I let out the breath I was holding as I watched Felix and Demetri aid Alec to stand. I quickly send a thankful glance to my two uncles, who simply nodded to me in acknowledgement. I stand from my seat and run to the doors, bursting through them I follow the scent trail to find Alec in a secluded room, in an embrace with a blonde girl. I know this girl... Jane. I lick my suddenly dry lips as I enter the room, my eyes always on my lovers twin in wariness. Burgendy eyes met mine as I approached, and thin blonde eyebrows, furrowed down, forcing her angelic face into a still beautiful but uneasy scowl.

"Enough, Jane." My angels voice was cracked and weak, causing my heart to wrench in my chest. My eyes followed the direction of the voice and I make eye contact with my mate, his own tired eyes bore into mine intensely. "Why can't you two just get along?" His voice was that of an aging man, his face was pleading as his gaze switched between the two of us.

I sighed gently, my hand coming up to rub the back of my neck nervously as I made my way to sit on the other side of Alec. I looked up to Jane to see her biting her lip nervously, her eyes fixed onto the floor. Placing my hand on Alec's thigh gently I held out my other hand in offering to Jane. Her head snapepd up and she eyed the proffered limb as if it would bite her.

"Alec..." She whispered, her face silently begging him. This confused me, never had Jane shown any form of weakness around me. Alec simply sighed in response and shook his head.

"Please, Jane... For me?" He begged back, his face contorted in slight pain. Frowning, I turned my expression to Jane, I was getting slightly annoyed now. She was causing him pain, and that in itself was not alright by me, but what made it worse was that even I -the most stubborn person in the vampire world- was willing to put things behind us just for Alec's sake.

"Fine..." She breathed out, her body language and voice were defeated. She grasped my hand in hers, shook it and swiftly rose to leave. Shaking my head I watched her go, and as she reached the door I licked my dry lips.

"Thank you, Jane.." I whispered, causing her to stop in her tracks. She said nothing, just tensed and left. I turned to face Alec and I half smiled, he met the expression with his own brilliant grin.

**BPOV**

I remained in my seat within the court, having watched my daughter leave, closely followed by the rest of the guard. The day had been somewhat draining, emotionally and mentally. I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it back from my face in a weakened gesture. I was a vampire, yet I hadn't felt so human in a long time. All I felt lately was fear. Fear for my daughter, fear for the newborn army, fear for my family, fear for my lover... Aro won't go anywhere near me anymore. Rejection washed over me everytime he dodged my touches, or left my presence. I felt unloved, unwanted. Pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. Not that it mattered much, I just preferred it when I could smell.

A hand clasped itself onto my shoulder and, in shock, I turned to see who had touched me so quietly. Carlisle stood behind me, his golden eyes filled with concern, his angelic face twisted in sympathy, his blonde hair was toussled and slightly out of place... But he was still that same old Carlisle that I had remembered from his last visit.

"Bella," his voice cracked slightly with the raw emotion, "I'm so sorry... We never wanted to leave you! It was Edward, he managed to convince us that we were too much of a danger to you, that if we stayed we would just end up hurting you." He stopped, looking away from me, shame filling his features. "It appears we did that anyway. I don't expect you to forgive us, but I still wish to apologise on behalf of my family for the pain that we have caused you. It was never our intention, as you were like a member of our family anyway. You were a daughter to Esme and I, and a sister to Rose, Jazz, Em and Alice... We should have stayed, we realise that now, and we should never have allowed Edward to stomp out our better judgement. But we are here now. We will fight with you against him, and this threat against your family. It's the least that we can do." His golden head bowed slightly to me and he turned to leave. Different emotion crashed through me: Sadness, anger, empathy, fear and lastly, happiness. They didn't want to leave me... They truly did love me. My hand lashed out and gripped Carlisle's wrist, staying his movements.

"Thank you, Carlisle... Your words have truly comforted me. You will always be like a father to me, the Cullens will always be my family no matter what. I love you all dearly, and no matter how much it hurt me to see you leave, I always loved you. I am sure I speak for all of my family when I say that your aid in this coming battle will be greatly aided. But I have one request of you..." I bit my lip as he watched my with wide, expectant eyes. I rose up to meet his eye contact intensely. "I need you to contact Jacob. I think we may need a bit of extra help."


	17. Author's Note- Important

**A/N- IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**My beautiful, amazing readers... I will not be continuing any of my stories for a little while as I am in the process of grieving. You see, my boyfriend of two years died a few days ago and I was only informed this morning. I am currently in shock and in the worst pain imagineable. I will endeavour to start writing soon but.. for now at least, my stories are on hold. I hope you understand,**

**VolturiPrincess16**


End file.
